Дейзи/Галерея/Сезоны 1-2
Первый сезон Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Popular background ponies S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised-' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know-' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Daisy and Berryshine S1E01.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png Ponies trotting toward town hall S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png Приглашение на бал Applejack's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Rainbow Dash begins her Super Speed Strut S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png Cloud animation error S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Dripping Daisy again S1E03.png Daisy drenched S1E3.png Daisy 'I'll do your gardening!' S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Sweetie Drops surprising Twilight S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Сбор урожая Berryshine and Daisy running S1E04.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png Party for Applejack S1E04.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Daisy Sick S01E04.png Flower Trio Fainted S01E04.png Daisy, Lily and Rose wake up S1E4.png Daisy On Back S01E04.png Daisy by them! S01E04.png Хвастунишка Ponies gasp over Rarity's new look S1E06.png Укрощение дракона Ponies in the park S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Единство противоположностей Applejack pulling down branches S1E08.png Daisy doing magic S1E08.png Rarity using magic S1E8.png У страха глаза велики Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png Daisy S01E09.png Lily and Daisy run inside S1E09.png Twilight we need to talk S01E09.png Незваные гости Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png Последний день зимы Twilight Running S1E11.png Crowd 1 S1E11.png The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png The plant team S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png More plant team singing S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png Ice skaters pass each other S1E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png Осенний забег Ponies cheer after Applejack's bucking contest turn S01E13.png Ponies watch Applejack leap S1E13.png Rainbow Dash's long jump attempt S01E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Pinkie Pie is the official eye in the sky announcer S1E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Applejack is swinging in S1E13.png The racers pass Applejack and Rainbow Dash for the last time S1E13.png The finish line S1E13.png Рождённая для успеха Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png Шоу талантов Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Секреты дружбы Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png Twilight idea sounds just right S1E20.png Prancing Twilight S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Яблоки раздора Braeburn explains the history of Appleloosa S1E21.png Wild West dances S01E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png Scared Braeburn S01E21.png Braeburn looks at time S01E21.png Птица Феникс Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png История знаков отличия The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Filly Twilight happy S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png День рождения Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png Самый лучший вечер Ponies at the gala S1E26.png Второй сезон Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Нулевой урок Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Twilight can't reach S02E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Затмение Луны Daisy in Nightmare Night costume S02E04.png Daisy hitting a barrel of apples S2E04.png Настоящие сёстры Ponies running S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png Загадочная лихорадка Apple Bloom riding hoop upside down S2E06.png Apple Bloom on her ring while balancing plates S2E06.png Pie for you too S2E06.png Apple Bloom playing an accordion S2E06.png Spike eating popcorn S2E06.png Lily she cursed S2E6.png Flower ponies frightened S2E06.png Spike 'No, she's not' S2E06.png Daisy, Lily, and Rose relieved S02E06.png Spike flower trio CUTIE POX S2E06.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Zecora and ponies looking at the flower S2E06.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png Таинственный защитник Daisy and Goldengrape notice something S2E8.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png SpikeCreepyS2E8.png SpikeImpressed2S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Applejack looking at famous Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Ponies waiting for an autograph S02E08.png Ponies waiting for an autograph 2 S02E08.png Ponies gasp at the scream S02E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png Канун Дня горящего очага Canterlot train station S2E14.png Ponies walking through town S2E11.png Spike telling the story S2E11.png День семьи Daisy with sullen expression S2E12.png Daisy selling pans S2E12.png Granny Smith walks off without her dentures S2E12.png Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berryshine look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png Long line S2E12.png Пропажа Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 A lot of ponies in line for cider S2E15.png Daisy and Sea Swirl waiting in line S2E15.png RD angry along with crowd S02E15.png Everypony leaving S02E15.png Everypony watching S02E15.png Noteworthy and Berryshine S02E15.png Flim shielding eyes S02E15.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png Flim singing S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Everypony complaining S02E15.png Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png Wingless Rainbow Swoop and Emerald Green celebrating with cider S02E15.png Applejack was right all along S02E15.png День сердец и копыт Ponyville overview S2E17.png Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Daisy running S02E17.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Confused background ponies -toupee-- S02E18.png Настоять на своём Old pony buying asparagus S2E19.png Teenage ponies pop up S2E19.png Fluttershy awkwardly smiling at Daisy and Sweetie Drops S2E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Huh S02E19.png Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will, -I Pity the Foal- S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png Shoeshine tapping S02E19.png Shoeshine evil face S02E19.png Shoeshine fast move S02E19.png Fluttershy line cut S2E19.png Fluttershy hey! S02E19.png Fluttershy spin S2E19.png Shoeshine derp S2E19.png Fluttershy angry S02E19.png Long line of ponies gasp S02E19.png Speed backing1 S02E19.png Ponies going to the back of the line S02E19.png Ponies standing behind Fluttershy S02E19.png Давно пора Fluttershy crawl S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png Cerberus S2E20.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Background ponies in the market S2E23.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png |index}} en:Daisy/Gallery/Seasons 1-2 Категория:Галереи персонажей